Winx thoughts
by Darkarsgirlfriendbloom
Summary: Winx character thoughts while he/she listen song. Rating and genre may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, it's me again! I'm really happy you liked my first story, and sorry for stopping.

This chapter is Musa's thoughts while she listen song Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne. (Italic are lyrics) This chapter takes place in 4. season.

MUSA

_I couldn't tell you  
Why she felt that way  
She felt it every day_

Why I really feel that way? What way? Well, since Roxy became member of Winx, I feel so empty. I know, she is last Earth fairy and we must protect her, and all that stuff, but, I don't want it. I want her to go away. I want everything like before. We were really good friends, but since Roxy's and wizards' arrival, everything have changed for me.__

And I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make  
The same mistakes again

No one can help me. My whole life have no sense. I just want to die. No, that won't be good. If I die, I'll never see him again. I don't care that he is my enemy, I love him.__

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

Or I can just surrender? That will be best way. That way I'll finally be where I want to be, where I really belong. But, I want to fight! What can I do?__

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

Going home? But, I don't have home. You think I have? Then please tell me where it is. On Harmonic Nebula, with my dad? No. I haven't seen him in years. When my mum died, I stopped call that place home. With Winx? Maybe, if you asked about one year before, I would say yes, but Roxy took my place. That stupid, pseudopregnancy … No, don't be rude, Musa.__

Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you've left behind

I dont need to find reasons, I already know them.__

Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs

This isn't my life anymore. And I don't want to be strong, I just want him.__

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

But I have place to go, I have someone to be happy with.__

Her feelings she hides  
Her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind  
She's falling behind  
She can't find her place  
She's losing her faith  
She's falling from grace  
She's all over the place, yeah

Okay, I decided! I will go and tell him that I love him, and I'll surrender, and we'll see what will happen. Oh, Duman, you don't know how much I love you. Okay, I'm going.__

She wants to go home  
But nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside  
With no place to go  
No place to go  
To dry her eyes  
Broken inside

She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
Oh oh, oh

Ha! I bet you didn't expect Duman. But I think they can be great couple.

This is firstly supossed to be oneshot, but if you want, you can write which character and which song you want (and which season, if you want), and if I have ideas, I'll write. (please, except Valtor/Baltor)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: book geek, this chapter is for you.

Song: Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum

Character: Flora (and Helia)

FLORA (AND HELIA)

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

I first met Helia in our sophomore year. I had few boyfriends before, but it was never serious. Helia is my first true love, no matter that it took me a long time to tell him that I love him. were now dating about one year, and I still love him like first day.__

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

Some couples will be who know where with their relationship after one year, but we both agreed that we'll not hurry anything. We are happy as couple, and we don't mess it with hurrying to sleep together or something like that.__

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right

My mum and dad were dating about 10 years before they get married (A/N: If you find different information, OK, because I invent this 10 years right now) and they never regret it. If we stop love each other, it's easier to break up while we aren't married yet.__

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

We protected each other even in most dangerous situations, like when we fight to get Bloom back at the end of sophomore year, or when we fight with Trix and Valtor/Baltor countless times etc.

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

It's time to go back to Alfea, but I will think of him wherever I am. Btw, even Winx and specialists agreed that we are perfect couple.__

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright  
Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight

Whoa, finally! You gave me really hard task. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Song: Bad boy by Cascada

Character: Diana (Earth fairy), Anagan and mentions of others

This chapter is in fact Diana's talking to Anagan (monologue, exactly)

DIANA

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
_

Do you remember that day? Do you remember our (major Earth fairies) screams when you and your friends ripped our wings and capture us inside our own home? Don't you remember, Anagan, our love and happiness with each other? Why you changed so much?

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

All four of you changed, but not on good. You became pure evil. Once before, we were enemies, but we love each other and it didn't matter so much. We knew how to keep balance between us as enemies and as lovers. But Ogron as always ruin everything and you turned away from me. We became real enemies. And I thought he loves Nebula! But not enough, it seems._  
_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

Each one on you loved one of us. Ogron loved Nebula, you loved me, Duman loved Sybilla and Gantlos loved Aurora. And we loved you back. Of course we knew its dangerous to love one of the Black Circle, but no one of us and no one of you cared for that.__

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to grow on

When you imprisoned us, we start to change. We became warrior fairies, fairies of vegeneance. You thought no one will ever save us, but Winx girls did. We are now free again, and you will face my revenge! You will pay for challenging Diana!

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for everyone who reviewed.

cheekymonkey2106: Um, I don't know exactly. But it fits there.

bookgeek29812, this chapter is for you

BRANDON (AND STELLA)

_If you ever leave me baby,  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore._

I don't know what I will do if you leave me. I don't know how I'll continue to live, and worse, what will I do if I see you with other guy. I know, you have all rights to choose your boyfriend, but sometimes I wish that I'm only boy in world.

_There's no religion that could save me  
No matter how long my knees are on the floor  
So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
Will keep you by my side  
Will keep you from walkin' out the door._

I'll do anything to make you stay with me, do you know it? Because you are only girl in my life who I truly loved.__

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same, if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I heard one sentence somewhere: 'Broken heart will always die'. Whoever said it, he is totally correct. And if heart die, person die too. So please don't leave me. I don't want to die.__

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
Your daddy can't even look me in the eye  
Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
Sayin there goes my little girl  
Walkin' with that troublesome guy

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds  
Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make you mine_

Your mother Luna always thought I am prince. She was so shocked when she learned that Im only squire. She wants you to date a prince. But I'll show her it doesn't matter is someone prince or not. Your dad approve our relationship now, but I know he'll want you to marry someone from royal family. I'll try to convince them to let us be together, but I don't know will I succed.__

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

Well, that about sunlight really fits to us. Why? Stupid question. Because you're fairy of sun, thats why. __

Don't just say, goodbye  
Don't just say, goodbye  
I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
If that'll make it right

Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...

I hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Song: No more by Nemesea

Character: Dark Bloom (and Sky)

This takes place in the realm of Relix.

DARK BLOOM

_Take my hand,  
I heard you say  
Depend on me.  
Close your eyes,  
I'll lead the way  
Don't disagree._

From the first day of our relationship, you didn't want me because of me. (A/N: Did I write it correct? I'm not sure how excatly it goes.) Everything you wanted was Sparx. I was just a way to get it. And Winx Club! They are so… pathetic! „Don't worry Layla, we'll save pixies." , „Don't worry Bloom, he will not turn you evil again." (after I stole Alfea's Codex) I hate them! And I hate you!__

I've tried so hard  
To make this happen  
I've lost myself  
Now it's time to see.

I tried so many times to be like everyone else. But that was just a mask. It became so hard to pretend that I am like other Winx. I don't know how many times I wanted to stop with pretending. How many times I wanted to show my true self. How many times I wanted to go to Shadowhaunt and tell Darkar everything. Why didn't I? Because I was scared. I was scared that he will not accept me, and that he will repel me from him_  
_

_You won't let me go,  
Right now you should know  
I'm no longer yours.  
It won't be the same  
You're the one to blame  
I can't take no more._

Here we are  
You had me fooled  
Don't lie to me.  
I've realised  
How hard you tried  
To damage me.

But, he didn't! He want me to be his! I can't tell you how happy I am! And even if I tell you, you won't understand. Why are you still trying to change me back? Don't you see that I belong here? Don't you see that soon my master will rule the world and you can't stop it? Why all of you (Winx, boys and pixies) don't just surrender? In the end, you will be captured, willingly or not. You just make things harder for yourselves.__

You won't let me go  
Right now you should know  
I'm no longer yours  
It won't be the same  
Your the one to blame  
Can't take no more.

I can't and I won't believe  
The lies you told me  
You can't and you can't  
Deceive me, hurt me anymore.

Lockette, you're still trying to make me believe in your lies? Well, you won't succeed. I don't believe to any of you anymore. I believe only to my master.__

You won't let me go  
Right now you should know  
I'm no longer yours, no.  
It won't be the same,  
You're the one to blame.

You won't let me go,  
Right now you should know.  
I'm no longer yours.  
It won't be the same,  
Your the one to blame  
I can't take no more

You won't let me go,  
Right now you should know,  
I'm no longer yours.  
It won't be the same,  
You're the one to blame.  
I can't take no more.

A/N: I hope you liked it.


End file.
